


Spellbound

by RyouBoy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Deathshipping, Explicit Sexual Content, Foot Fetish, Illustrations, M/M, Naga, Naga Marik, Temporary Character Death, Tickling, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyouBoy/pseuds/RyouBoy
Summary: Boyfriend to a naga Yami Marik, Ryou counts himself lucky, and the relationship stirs some very unorthodox desires in him. Lust overthrows sound judgment, and he sets out for a way to make his fantasies come true.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Marik
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Caught in a Spell

Ryou himself couldn’t tell whether he’d always had that morbid desire, or if it had been imparted on him when he started dating a naga. Every time he watched Marik eat, he would gawk stupidly at the naga’s mouth, growing all hot and bothered—to the point he’d find himself squeezing his thighs together to squelch the tingling in his groin—at the sight of pulsing pink muscles rippling and spreading to engulf chunk after chunk of foodstuffs.

Ryou purposely made each consecutive meal larger than the previous one, watching with giddy excitement as slabs of food far bigger than any human could swallow slid down the serpent's gullet without a hitch. His enthusiasm only grew as it became increasingly clear he wasn’t anywhere near Marik’s limit.

He tried to stifle it at first, but denial could only go so far. Ryou’s blood stirred as he fantasized of sliding down Marik’s gullet, of having his entire body sink into the pulsating folds of flesh and muscle to disappear and never be seen again. 

Ryou wanted his boyfriend to eat him.

Ryou told himself it was just hormones and horniness getting the best of him, that sex would keep that craving in check. But even in the aftermath of passionate lovemaking, his lust dulled and sated by the afterglow of orgasm, Ryou would still lie awake for hours each night, snuggling against Marik’s coils and wondering what it would be like to nestle on the inside.

There was nothing that would quell his desire. Ryou wanted to open up to Marik, yet fear and doubt racked at his brain whenever he thought of it.

Should he actually tell him? Would he ever be taken seriously again if his boyfriend laughed? Or would the naga take offense and ditch him? What would he even do if Marik saw fit to just gobble him up? Guilt gnawed at Ryou as he realized he was risking either ridicule, his relationship, or his life—perhaps the three of them—on the chance to indulge his stupid little kink.

Ryou couldn’t stop dwelling on the matter, but whenever he tried to find a solution he’d find himself at a loss. His courage flickered out like a candle at the thought of coming clean about it. Furtive plans to steer casual conversations into the subject had all been unsuccessful.

It had been weeks when he was finally able to get it out.

The two were cuddled up on their couch, staring at some horror flick without really watching it, when Ryou acted on a whim and whispered his secret in Marik’s ear.

The screen switched off as if acted upon by an outside force. Silence enveloped their living room. Marik was unreadable as he cupped Ryou’s chin and brought their faces close together. His intent gaze seared through the boy, Ryou couldn’t help but look away, uncertainty etched in his eyes as they avoided contact with the serpent’s.

“And how would you want to go about it, huh?”

Ryou’s heart skipped a beat.

“Wanna go headfirst? Plunge into darkness and feel the rest of you follow?”

Ryou froze. His body grew tense and stiff as Marik coiled his tail around it. Each muscle shrunk and quivered as the soft underbelly slithered over them.

“Or would you rather go feet first and watch each little bit of you slowly disappear?”

Threatening words laced with honey. Ryou shook under each one, cock twitching to each implication that came with them.

_I-I-_

Ryou parted his lips, but his voice snagged in his throat. Even his thoughts stammered as he tried to find words. _Wait, what? Is he really gonna eat me? Am I going to die?_

The serpent’s tail kept gliding over Ryou’s body, pinning both arms to his sides and leaving the boy unable to do anything but squirm. Marik leaned in closer, resting his forehead over Ryou’s. His coils squeezed tighter. His slitted eyes cast their spell, lulling his captive towards the direst of fates like it was sweet temptation, enticing his lust and desire to chisel away the fetters of fear and self-preservation.

Ryou shivered like a leaf. Completely out of his element and stripped of any say on his impending fate. His insides stirred before the looming end, his skin broke into gooseflesh and Marik took it as the cue to join lips with him.

Ryou closed his eyes as Marik gently suckled on his lips, the boy brimmed in equal parts fear and excitement, not knowing whether he would be kissed or swallowed whole. Marik flicked his tongue, the serpentine appendage swirled itself around Ryou’s, every movement was slow and deliberate as Marik sampled every surface his tongue could reach.

_He’s tasting me._ Ryou’s mind flared at the realization. His heart rate spiked as he dove deeper into the kiss, their teeth clinked as he flicked his tongue, and he surrendered himself completely as he rolled it against the serpent’s. Marik tightened his grip. Ryou inhaled deeply through his nostrils, breathing out with little moans as he began to buck his hips, grinding his throbbing length against the tight constriction until the tension mounted to his breaking point.

“Ahh, I- ahh- Nnmmf” Ryou dissolved into pleasure, moaning and whimpering as thick, white cum filled his pants. Marik held their bodies close together, feeling his boyfriend tensing and jerking in little spasms with each splurt.

Marik released and unwrapped his coils, staring fondly at the heaving, writhing mess sprawled on the couch. Ryou fell into a fit of giggling, feeling darn stupid he'd actually believed that would be the end for him. Marik wiped the sweaty hair clinging to Ryou’s brow and planted a kiss on the boy’s forehead before slithering away towards the kitchen.

That little fright gave him the best orgasm he’d ever had; the large smear staining through his jeans stood as proof of that. He would’ve died horribly if they carried the act to its last consequences, it was certainly far better to be lying safe in his couch, basking in the aching afterglow of an intense orgasm, than it would to be screaming in agony as acids burned and gnawed away at his skin.

So why did it still feel like a near miss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This plot bunny was entirely inspired by my dear friend [slinkinginshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinkinginshadows) to whom I also owe the title for this story!
> 
> Art featured on this chapter was commissioned from the amazing [nycroshears](https://www.deviantart.com/nycroshears) !
> 
> Kudos to my buddy [Progressive](https://aryion.com/g4/user/Progressive) for helping with proofreading and editing.


	2. Chasing After Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enthralled by his previous experience, Ryou seeks for a way to live it out to its full extent.

Teasing and playful banter became staples of their relationship. Some terrible acting and a few mock threats were more than enough to make Ryou flush and feel tingly all over.

“You know I’m gonna eat you for real someday, right?” The naga would sneak up on Ryou and repeat his favorite jest. It always left the boy squirming in his seat.

Sex was incredible. Ryou quivered in excitement as the coils crawled over his skin, surrendering himself as his form was slowly encased by them. He wriggled himself, arched his back and hips, rutted against the surrounding pressure. It was a physical delight.

The act never got old. No matter how many times they had done it, no matter how many times Ryou reminded himself his loving boyfriend would never hurt him for real, the thrill was always intense.

Adrenaline kept pumping. His heart fluttered. Pressure mounted in his chest. His blood ran cold. His center stirred with heat. His very self was placed at a predator’s mercy. Susceptible to its every whim. Frail and vulnerable. Outclassed and outmatched on all fronts. A teensy, flimsy thing that could be torn apart in a heartbeat.

And yet, Ryou still didn’t feel fulfilled.

He felt like an ingrate. Everything was better than before, he should be more than content with what he had. Yet each of their escapades only served to stoke the flames of want.

He wanted more than to be teased and have terrifying sweet nothings whispered in his ear. More than to just pretend while he laid helpless under his boyfriend’s clutch.

He wanted to lose every certainty and protection he had as a cherished lover and be just one of many faceless, nameless, and inconsequential victims. To play the part of a hapless little meal to the last consequences. To see might make right. To be snatched and gobbled down with no ceremony, consumed and snuffed out for what scant sustenance it would provide.

_Or maybe just for a casual snack._

His cock stiffened at the thought. To imagine the end in any other way was terrifying. But like that?

It was blissful.

The longer he dwelled on it, the more he longed for a way to live out his fantasy. He soon found himself sifting through his stash of occult literature and magical paraphernalia. He rummaged his entire collection, ransacking each page for whatever bits and scraps he could use towards his ends.

When his well ran dry, he began to expand his collection. He joined internet forums and found his way into trading circles, making no distinction between old dusty tomes and editorially published manuals for the modern practitioner as he acquired anything that even slightly piqued his interest.

Even his estranged dad chimed in to lend a hand. Those ancient Egyptians had surely left a good few tidbits on death and returning from the afterlife, and his old man’s museum was packed with them. 

Ryou started small and cautious, merely borrowing some old, yellowed pieces of crumbling parchment. He soon grew brazen and began purloining them along with more valuable trinkets. They made for great bargaining chips where money didn’t hold much sway.

_Cry me a bloody river._ Returning them was twice the trouble for half the spoils. Plus, It felt good to have a parent for once.

Weeks piled up and became months. Each breakthrough led to a new roadblock. Each roadblock conquered led to a new breakthrough. Ryou remained persistent, draining page after page of their knowledge, his collection kept growing, and so did whatever it was he was assembling.

The absurdity of what he was doing wasn’t lost on him. A modern-day, city-dwelling kid amassing arcane knowledge in hopes of cheating death so he could get off to some weird shit.

Maybe he didn’t stand the slightest chance. Maybe Ryou was pouring his heart and soul into a fool’s errand. But that didn’t bother him in the slightest. His underlying passion for the occult and the magical, for things that were dark and creepy, granted him that at the very least, even if his ultimate goal wasn’t achieved, his efforts still made for an informative experience.

It’d been almost half the year when Ryou let the realization sink in.

He was stalling.

There was little of significance left to find. All the books and tomes he’d acquired in the last two months, no matter how or when they were written, merely reiterated what he’d already learned. Nothing new or noteworthy had been brought to the table.

His project—everything he’d compiled from scouring those books, along with the notes and blurbs he scribed with his own added insights—shone bright with potential.

Yet he avoided walking the final steps to bring it to fruition.

His teeth sank into his lips and his knuckles went white as he realized it was not an unwitting mistake. He’d been deliberately holding himself back, and not for a short while.

He hadn’t openly talked about it with Marik, but he wasn’t scared to tell his boyfriend. Not after he spent all those grueling hours on his research. Not after he stole from his dad’s work and bartered it away in search of more knowledge.

Deep down, all the concerns Ryou had been brushing under the rug still lingered in the back of his mind. Some remnants of caution that refused to be snuffed out by his growing ambition kept clawing inside his brain, screaming their protests against his folly. 

_You’re going too far! This is stupid! You’re tampering with things far greater than yourself for reasons so frivolous it’s obscene!_

Ryou drooped in his seat and sighed in exasperation. His eyes drifted to the other side of his room. Marik laid deep in slumber. Snoring, jaw hanging wide open. His upper body flopped over the couch. His serpentine tail fully uncoiled and sprawled all over the place, its full extension spanning their living room twice over.

_Majestic._ Ryou held a chuckle.

In truth, the naga’s ungainly posture did nothing to detract from the allure he held over his boyfriend. Ryou held his stare at Marik. That bird’s nest of pearly-golden hair looked like a crown; even slobbering he still looked like a king.

_My king._ Ryou thought as his sight trailed down. His torso was sturdy muscle covered by sleek bronze skin, all the way to where man merged with snake and gave way to golden scales. Golden scales that hid a powerful, bulging mass of muscle. Ryou felt a chill as he began to fathom the restraint necessary to not accidentally crush his frail bones to dust.

He stared deeply into Marik’s open mouth, hypnotized by the pink, rippling muscles. His legs stiffened as he imagined them parting ways for him to slide through. He started pawing at his crotch, picking his pace as he pictured the lump he’d make as he crept down the human torso. He stifled a moan, his back arched and the fabric beneath his hands began to grow wet as he saw himself squeezed from all sides, surrounded by the wet warmth of flesh, its tight embrace tugging at his shape and plunging him deeper into its perdition.

“Hmmph, hnmm, ah!” A whimper escaped him as he came. Panting, he felt himself sink in his seat as the tension fled his body. He blew air through his nose and shook his head as he realized he creamed his pants again. Marik remained fast asleep.

_Am I going too far?_ Ryou pondered the question again as he stood from his seat and headed towards a bath.

A quick glance at the naga sealed the deal.

_Not in the slightest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is a nod to my dear friend [slinkinginshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinkinginshadows)!  
> ~  
> Many thanks to [VaguenessIncoming](https://aryion.com/g4/user/VaguenessIncoming) who helped me edit this and to all friends who kept me motivated to finish and post this, you know who you are!


	3. Warning Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troubled by an unexplainable feeling of unease, Marik investigates into his boyfriend's activities.

Marik did not fail to notice his boyfriend’s activities had stirred anew. He’d expected Ryou to give up at any moment after watching him spend the last two months seemingly stumped. Instead, he was surprised when the boy broke the stalemate and got back into gear.

And he knew that it wasn’t by coincidence that the atmosphere changed in their little apartment. An uncanny feeling pervaded the air as if an eerie presence lingered around the place.

Though Ryou had been less than secretive about his newfound enthusiasm for hoarding occult books and items, he kept tight-lipped about his end goal, dodging questions with the same excuse that he’d always had a knack for magical stuff.

Marik knew it was bullshit.

Being a magical creature himself, he needed less than a glance at the covers to tell what his boyfriend had been delving into. He felt the nature of those books by just being near them, their pages brimmed with dark and forbidden knowledge, their words echoed secrets best forgotten.

Death. Afterlife. Necromancy. More than enough to form an educated guess.

Marik was more amused than intrigued when Ryou brought the first few batches and started spending time buried in his study. It was almost cute watching his boyfriend chasing after such a ludicrous goal.

He went from dismissive to puzzled when Ryou’s determination didn’t dwindle as he predicted. And now he stood perplexed, disturbed even, as he watched the venture drifting off into dangerous territory.

It vexed him. On one hand, he feared that Ryou was biting off far more than he could chew and his reckless behavior could cost dearly. On the other, however...

“I don’t even eat meat, I just love tickling your fancy,” Marik would lie when asked. In truth, his commitment to staying a vegetarian had whittled down to a sliver. All the horrible little fantasies he’d been teasing Ryou with stemmed from his own growing desire. And he craved just as badly to make good on them as Ryou did to be at their receiving end.

And so he remained on the fence. Simply watching. Reassuring himself that if something terrible happened, or if Ryou started going insane, he’d burn all those books and put an immediate stop to it.

Hell, even if Ryou came screaming he’s succeeded, lying salted and peppered on a platter and begging to be eaten; if Marik had the slightest doubt, it would still be up to him to do it or not.

Though that should have settled the matter, Marik remained disquieted. He couldn’t sit still anymore, fidgeting and nail biting turned ever more frequent as the dark powers at play grew in both intensity and scope. Whatever it was Ryou was doing, it was moving fast, yielding results at an alarming rate.

It was absurd. Several times Marik tried to pinpoint what exactly afflicted him so much, and each time it eluded him. Nothing around him was changed, yet everything felt off. And it grew worse with each passing day. How could something both intangible and indiscernible gnaw so awfully at him?

Marik didn’t like it in the slightest.

Though so far he had resisted every urge to pry into his boyfriend’s not-really-secret little project—despite having had multiple opportunities to do so—he soon changed his tune.

The moment Ryou stepped outside of their apartment Marik was already rummaging the boy’s study, sieving through notes and bookmarked pages as he slowly pieced together what caused him so much distress.

His jaw slackened and dropped open. His eyes barely blinked. He stared in stunned disbelief at how close Ryou was to his goal. Instead of aiming for a likely unattainable way of completely circumventing death, the clever little fuck had figured himself a workaround. 

The spell Ryou had been customizing was closely intertwined with Marik’s own essence, taking advantage of the naga’s unnatural properties to work its magic. Hence his agitation and increased susceptibility to disturbances.

So long as Ryou expired within the confines of Marik’s flesh, an exact replica of his body would be conjured, completely unharmed, an empty vessel perfectly attuned for his spirit to slip into.

Marik closed the book he was holding and placed it back upon the study. He stood frozen as if in reverence. His body shook as if in a fever, a chuckle escaped him before escalating into unrestrained laughter.

It was hysterical. Every man who had ever sought for a way to cheat death, men who, unwilling to part with the stations they held in life, had employed vast amounts of power, wealth, and knowledge in their bids to avoid the grim reaper, had been outdone by a horny kid.

Marik slithered back to the living room and leaned his back on the couch. He kept staring at the ceiling, a faint smile on his face as he slowly took it all in. Ryou would be more of a snake than he, shedding mortal coil after mortal coil as opposed to just an ill-fitting suit of skin.

His thoughts were interrupted as the locks of the apartment’s front door started clicking. Ryou walked in with a cheerful smile on his face and several bags of groceries hanging from his arms.

“Oh, hey Marik! Could you lock the door for me? Got my hands a bit full right now.” He said, jiggling the key ring he was holding.

“Sure.” Marik grabbed the keys and planted a kiss on Ryou’s cheek before going for the door. He turned his head to stare at Ryou’s butt as the boy sauntered off towards the kitchen. He missed the lock a few times while distracted by the delectable sight.

“What did you bring home?”

“Secret!” Ryou replied in the sweetest voice, “I have something real nice planned for dinner!”

Marik felt his mouth water. He held his breath in and suckled hard on his lips. His slitted pupils narrowed thin. His body became hot and tense. The air condensed into fog when he released his breath.

“I bet you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a bit iddle, but does what it has to.  
> ~  
> Thanks again to the amazing [VaguenessIncoming](https://aryion.com/g4/user/VaguenessIncoming) for helping proofread and edit this!  
> ~  
> Expect lots of fun on the next chapter :D


	4. Bound by the Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all his efforts, Ryou finally completes the spell. Marik watches in secret.

It happened mere days after Marik discovered just how far his boyfriend had gone with his project, about a fortnight from when he’d first experienced its effects. Marik felt it as if something had clicked; the spell was complete.

Without a sound, his tail crept across the floor towards their room. He leaned on the door and spied through the keyhole. Ryou sat on the floor, giving a long thoughtful look at the ritual diorama he’d just finished. 

Its surface was covered in customized sigils and several assorted scribbles, two wooden figurines stood at the center of an intricate magic circle, each carved to the likeness of one of the two lovers, their finest features etched to the wood in painstaking detail. Marik was seriously impressed by the craftsmanship.

Marik didn’t know if Ryou was aware of his success, or if the boy planned to tell him about it soon. It didn’t matter, he wasn’t going to wait. 

“Is it complete? Did I really make it?” Ryou muttered to himself. “Alright, double-check, if anything is missin—Eeeek!” Ryou nearly jumped out of his skin as the door slammed open and Marik burst in.

“Nice squeak,” the naga sneered, shit-eating grin wide on his face as Ryou’s flushed crimson.

“Jerk!” Ryou started giggling as he tossed a pillow at his boyfriend, “don’t scare me like that!”

“Skittish, huh?” The giggling stopped. “Mind explaining this little jumble you’re playing with?”

“I-it’s nothing!” Ryou cried out, louder than he’d intended to. He scrambled and kicked the ritual board, sending the whole setup beneath the bed as if Marik hadn’t been looking at it for almost a minute. 

“Riiiiight.”

“Oh come on! it’s just something from the internet to call some spooks!” The boy finished with a titter.

“Uh-huh, spooks,” his cocked eyebrow and one-sided smile made it painfully clear Marik could see through the ruse. Ryou’s awkward smile quickly subsided. Marik slowly crawled towards his boyfriend, lowering his body as he inched closer.

Ryou flinched and recoiled in surprise, flattening his back against the bedroom wall. “W-wait! What are y-” Marik shushed him by placing a fingertip on the boy’s lips. He lifted Ryou’s chin and looked deep into his eyes, their faces a hair’s breadth apart, the two inebriated themselves as their breaths shared the same air.

“I know of your little spell.”

Ryou’s blood went cold. The color drained from his face, turning his flushed cheeks to a ghostly pale as a torrent of questions poured into his head. 

_How did he know? Was I too obvious? Why is he here? Why now? Fuckfuckfuck! I didn’t even ask what he thinks! I should have told him sooner! I bet he is livid right now!_

Ryou broke into a sweat. He wanted to say something for himself, explain why he did it in secret, apologize. But his jaws cramped and twitched when he tried to speak, his teeth chattered and he remained speechless, failing to even stutter.

Marik drew a whiff of the boy’s scent and his mouth watered, Ryou shuddered when the naga licked his lips.

Too much, too fast! He didn’t get a chance to make sure the spell was in order nor was he ready for Marik to eat him now. Though this was the very moment Ryou had worked so hard for, now that it was here, it overwhelmed him.

Ryou felt the ground give beneath his feet, his world went plummeting into a whirling free fall. He thought he would faint as his vision blurred and his air grew thin. His thoughts were in disarray, words were stripped of meaning as they stumbled upon themselves, making little to no sense as they clashed.

He closed his eyes and felt things begin to settle. The thickening haze that clouded his mind shielded him from the very worries that caused it. Warmth returned to his body. His muscles slackened. When he opened them, the only thing he could see was the face of his lover.

Ryou took the initiative and pulled Marik by the collarbone. They kissed, fierce and full of passion, lips brushing hard and tongues swirling together.

The room grew steamy from the heat and sweat emanating from their bodies. Ryou breathed through his nose until he couldn’t anymore. He broke from the kiss gasping for air and was left panting as he stared at the ceiling. Marik kept suckling at the boy’s jawline. 

No words needed to be said. Ryou grabbed his shirt by the hem and lifted it over his head as Marik unbuttoned and removed his pants. Stripped naked, his body was laid bare to the other’s whims. His pale chest was heaving, a sheen of sweat glistened over his skin. His cock stood at full mast, glowing red as it throbbed against his belly.

He wasn’t sure if the spell would work. He didn’t have the slightest idea how Marik knew to barge in at the first sign of its completion. It could have been by sheer coincidence for all he cared, the uncertainty of it only added to the thrill.

He wrapped his legs around Marik’s waist, right where skin gave way to scales, knowing that this might very well be the last time. The naga’s cock emerged from the slit in his underbelly; a stiff rod of smooth, pink flesh. Marik squeezed it between Ryou’s butt cheeks, making the boy clench as the tip pressed against his asshole.

Ryou straightened his back against the wall and wrapped his arms over Marik’s shoulders, sucking his lower lip into his mouth in anticipation. He gasped as Marik gave a sharp thrust, ramming his sleek cock all the way in.

Ryou’s limbs tensed and squeezed tight around his boyfriend, his insides even more so. He cried out and whimpered as Marik entered him. His jaw hung wide open. His tongue lolled out of his mouth. His limbs clutched ever tighter as his puckered skin tightened around the naga’s cock.

_Thud, thud, thud._ Each thrust slammed Ryou’s back against the wall. Marik bucked his hips harder and faster each time, his cock glided in and out of his boyfriend. Ryou felt a blaze pooling in his belly, his toes curled so hard his feet were cramping, his groin was a pocket of pleasure ready to burst.

Marik fastened his thumb and index finger around the base of Ryou’s cock, snapping it shut to the boy’s release.

Marik’s lips began to stretch, spreading open to an inhuman degree. A man’s face with a serpent’s gaping maw was the last thing Ryou saw before Marik pulled out and shoved him in face first.

Ryou’s head was gone in one fell swoop, shrouding his vision in pitch darkness. It was happening. It was finally happening. The thrill jolted through his body like it was a live wire. Ryou twisted and squirmed in a feverish yearn to both cum and push more of himself into Marik’s gullet.

Ryou kept contorting and writhing as he moaned with pleasure. He was dying to be swallowed completely and have his release. For all his enthusiasm, however, he was held hostage to the naga’s leisure. Marik was intent on relishing the moment; and Ryou was his to do with as he pleased.

Ryou felt a stabbing ache from having his release held for so long. His hips held arched and fully tensed as if trying to push out his load. Marik maintained his grip as he slurped the boy down, exploring with his tongue at every nook and cranny that inched its way into his mouth, taking his sweet time to sample every flavor his boyfriend had to offer.

“M-Marik, please! I wanna cum!” Ryou begged, but his muffled pleas went unheeded as Marik held his lips pursed around the boy’s midriff, leaving his legs dangling outside and his arms pinned to his sides. 

Marik squished his tongue against Ryou’s supple belly, playfully dipping it into the boy’s belly button. Ryou couldn’t take it anymore, his groin felt like a coiled spring about to burst, an explosion sealed inside a paper bag.

He squeezed his legs tight, his body jerked and lurched from side to side as he started to grind his thighs together, desperate to relieve himself from the flames roiling in his middle.

Marik just kept teasing. 

“Ah, Ah! Marik, it-nnnngh-it hurts!” Ryou was held over the edge for too long, his cock’s throbbing and twitching turned frantic as if it were begging for a reprieve.

A bead of cum squeezed its way out, and the smell of arousal flared in Marik’s nostrils. The naga tilted his head upwards, allowing his boyfriend to slide in. He stopped the descent by thrusting his tongue against Ryou’s crotch, pinning his ass against the palate.

With Ryou’s cock neatly placed over his tongue, Marik finally released the vice grip he held around its base.

Ryou cried out in ecstasy as he came, his body almost convulsing with each spurt. Thick, hot cum slathered the insides of Marik’s mouth. The naga greedily lapped at it, letting its salty-sweetness soak and bloom over his taste buds.

Ryou went limp as the pleasure rippled through his body. His legs began to slide down Marik’s throat, sinking peacefully as if lulled by the wet embrace of warm flesh. His toes curled and his soles wrinkled as Marik used his fingers to push his feet in. 

And with that, Ryou was gone from sight.

Ryou laid exhausted, his body weak and languid as he wallowed in the squishy pressure surrounding him. Glowing embers of pleasure lingered in his loins; they lit and sparked into life as the friction from the undulating walls kneaded his skin as it guided him deeper into the abyss. 

Marik snuggled up against his tail, resting his ear over the lump Ryou made, listening through layers of flesh and scales for the muffled moans and ragged breaths that escaped his boyfriend.

Any notion of time was lost on the two. Marik caressed and cradled the bulging shape in his tail, letting his dazed boyfriend prattle on through the evening. He chuckled when he pressed a finger against Ryou’s oversensitive bits and felt the boy quiver and whimper.

The longer they stood still, the cozier it felt. Ryou wished he could spend the rest of his life there.

A cold chill overcame the sweltering heat as he realized his wish would be granted if the spell fizzled.

The acid splashing over his skin began to sting. What was comforting a moment ago had turned oppressive. Marik wouldn’t allow his boyfriend to endure such miserable suffering. He flexed his muscles until his tail grew taut, the surrounding flesh squeezed Ryou so tight the boy could hardly breathe.

Coils slowly contorted, tangling into knots and turning like a corkscrew. Ryou bent in the middle, each half slowly swiveling to opposing directions, stopping when he was folded in half with his midsection twisting like a spiral.

A hand pressed against his bulging form.

“You ready?”

Hesitation. Heavy breathing. A head shook from side to side.

“No.”

_Snap!_

A sharp spin and a twirl and the tail cracked like a whip. Only one heart was left beating inside the snake’s body. The whiplash snapped Ryou’s neck and spine so swiftly the lights were out as if with the flick of a switch.

And then, silence.

Marik waited, but nothing happened. His heart began to palpitate, hammering dully against his ribcage, it’s thumping filled his ears in the dead stillness of the apartment. His blood felt like shards of ice tearing through his veins. His throat felt like it was filled with sand.

_It failed._

The thought made Marik slam his fists against his temples. He cursed his recklessness. He should have allowed Ryou to make sure everything was in order instead of jumping in like an idiot. Now all he had left of his boyfriend was a diminishing weight in his belly and the fading aftertaste of cum and sweaty skin lingering on his tongue.

A faint ringing made his ears perk up. It was coming from beneath the bed. Ryou’s ritual board began to shine, Marik tried to reach for it but his muscles went stiff and refused to respond.

His throat clenched and his skin prickled as if ants crawled beneath it.

A flash of white light flooded the room and the sound of a dry thud followed.

“Ouch!” Ryou jolted awake and hit his face square against the bed frame.

Marik’s spirit bounced right back into his body at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. The lifeless body weighing down his gut did nothing to slow him down as he reached under the bed and reeled Ryou out by one ankle.

Ryou was groaning and clutching his nose, naked as he’d been when he was swallowed. Marik was awash with relief at seeing the boy; he broke into laughter to hide the tears welling in his eyes.

"Nod fuddy, Barik."

Marik snorted and laughed harder. Ryou rolled his eyes.

“Not why I’m laughing, stupid,” Marik replied, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Marik?” Ryou let go of his nose, looking concerned as he sat up. “Are you crying?”

Marik turned his head sideways, taking a deep inhale through his nose to dry his eyes, but he couldn’t hide that they were still puffy and red.

“Oh. My. God,” Ryou said incredulously, “you _are_ crying!”

“Oh, shut up, will you?” Marik smirked as he pounced and seized his boyfriend by the neck, wrestling him into a chokehold.

Both were smiling and giggling. Ryou thrashed and wriggled as he tried to wrench himself free, but eventually just tapped.

Marik released his grip and tossed the boy at his coils. Ryou tripped and fell on his stomach, right on top of the bulge of his previous body.

“Wow,” Ryou said, straddling his legs around the lump and rubbing it with his thighs and hands. “Is it me in there?”

“Yep,” Marik replied, resting his human half on top of Ryou, “how does it feel to cuddle your own corpse?”

“How does it feel to eat your own boyfriend?” Ryou shot back.

“Oh, he was a treat,” Marik purred in Ryou’s ear before nibbling the back of his neck, making the boy’s hairs stand on end.

Ryou flushed at the remark. Marik felt the boy’s cock stiffen against his scales.

“Oh, no need to be so antsy,” Marik said as he ran a finger through the boy’s hair. “You’ll be there soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while to come, but finally some nomming happened! :D  
> I suppose it's fitting to make it somewhat of a titular chapter.  
> ~  
> Thanks again to [VaguenessIncoming](https://aryion.com/g4/user/VaguenessIncoming) for assistance and proofreading!
> 
> UPDATE: I ended up commissioning some art from [m0re4117](https://aryion.com/g4/user/M0re4117) to illustrate this chapter xD


	5. Second Helping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou and Marik have their second dinner date.

It took about a week for the first Ryou to break down and digest completely. As soon as the naga’s belly was empty, it was the second one’s turn to feed his boyfriend. He chose to go feet first. Marik spiraled the finer end of his tail around Ryou’s torso, pinning the boy’s arms to his sides as he constricted it.

Ryou yelped as Marik planted a slap at his butt, giving a nice squeeze to the soft cheeks before propping it on his hand to lift him.

Trussed up and held above Marik’s head in a sitting position, Ryou trembled from head to toe, as much from eagerness as from apprehension, his lips quivered as he bit down hard on them. Marik grabbed the boy’s shins and bundled them together, Ryou recoiled as the naga’s wet tongue touched the soft skin of his soles.

“You wouldn’t!”

Marik licked and tickled to his heart’s content, flicking and whirling his sleek tongue at every wrinkle and crease. Ryou laughed in fits and bursts, shifting and squirming as he desperately tried to yank his feet from the naga’s grip. Marik kept at it, completely unabashed as he meticulously rubbed and stroked at every smooth and ticklish spot, prodding between the boy’s toes as they curled and spread in pitiful attempts to snag the slippery appendage.

Ryou was in stitches, grinding and clenching his thighs on impulse as each assault made his body twist and turn under the naga’s coils. By the time Marik had his fill, the boy was all huffs and puffs, tears streamed from his eyes, his cock throbbed and was coated in pre-cum from being squeezed and pumped between his legs.

He couldn’t even catch his breath before Marik had both his feet inside his mouth. A cold shiver ran down his spine, covering his skin with prickles as his every hair stood on end. Marik squeezed harder at the boy’s buttcheek, his fingertips made dimples in the soft skin. He swallowed slowly, gently guiding his boyfriend’s body with no discernible gulps. Ryou felt his lower belly ignite with pleasure, he moaned through gritted teeth as his thighs snapped shut and he started bucking his hips.

The helplessness made his body feel like it was shrinking, compressing the heat roiling inside his body to its breaking point.

“Ah! M-Marik! I’m g-going to- Hnnmg! I’m going to cum!”

He looked at his boyfriend. Marik’s pointed stare told him to hold it. Ryou nodded tentatively and closed his eyes. He tensed his muscles as taut as possible, scrunching his face as he bit down so hard his teeth creaked like an old flight of stairs. His cock jerked and twitched in an ecstatic frenzy, a thick white glob already seeping out even as he clenched his insides.

Ryou groaned and writhed while Marik had barely reached his knees. The boy sucked his stomach in as he fought to resist, his belly retracted into his body making his skin cling to the outlines of his ribcage. A wheeze of a laugh escaped from Ryou, his face contorted into a pained grin as he realized his devilish snake of a boyfriend took as much joy from these torturous edging sessions as he did from eating him alive.

Marik slurped Ryou’s thighs as if they were noodles, grinding to a near halt when he reached the base of his cock. He flicked his tongue at Ryou’s taint and slid it between his asscheeks, swallowing at a glacial pace as he took his sweet time rimming his boyfriend instead.

Meanwhile, Ryou went blue in the face to hold his orgasm. A thick white line escaped him and streamed down the shaft, Marik slowly followed its salty-sweet trail as Ryou fought the urge to thrash and flounder, feeling his release would burst at the slightest movement.

Ryou came as soon as his boyfriend’s lips glided over the tip of his cock. Pleasure jolted through his body as cum and pent-up tension broke free from it, making him shudder and whimper to each gush as he flooded the naga’s mouth.

Ryou felt his strength melt into a pool of ecstasy. The numbing warmth of his afterglow soothed the ache from his muscles. He was left panting, sweat glistened over his heaving chest as his tongue lolled out of his mouth, so spent and blissed out that his upper body sagged from the naga’s mouth when released from the coils.

His legs were sheathed in damp, sticky flesh, his upper body dangled limply outside. Ryou came back to his senses when Marik contracted his throat, tugging at his lower half as he greedily claimed the rest of him. Though his body was steaming with heat, Ryou felt as cold as a popsicle as Marik’s lips slowly crept over his chest. He shivered as, little by little, more of himself disappeared into the fleshy chasm.

Adrenaline surged. His breathing grew rapid and shallow. His heart kept thumping. He reminded himself that he’d done this before, that his spell was tried-and-true and his soul would be placed safe and sound in a new body, but these reassurances did nothing against the terror of knowing he was going to die.

And he couldn’t be happier about it.

Ryou would be crushed if the experience lost this exhilarating feeling of dread that enchanted and thrilled his senses.

Any chance for second thoughts was lost when Marik closed his lips and swallowed the last of him. Ryou was trapped inside his boyfriend again. Taut, squishy pressure clasped at him from all sides, fondling every inch of skin as it guided his body deeper into the consuming embrace of its velvet darkness.

Ryou stirred and squirmed, humming softly as the passing walls shimmied his body. He flinched and mewled when they kneaded his crotch, breaking his stupor with sharp tingles of pleasure against the sensitive area.

Concealed and sheltered from the outside world, Ryou laid huddled in the cozy den of flesh his boyfriend provided. Snug warmth blanketed his senses like a tactile white noise. The tune of beating hearts, wet gurgles, and muffled squelches soothed him like a blessed silence.

There wasn’t any talking this time, both remained silent as Ryou felt Marik rest himself on top of him. Sleep took the boy in its arms, sparing him from that awful moment where Marik snuffed him out with a violent wring of his tail.

***

Again with a flash of light, the third Ryou materialized over the magic circle on his ritual board. Marik felt like patting himself on the back, smiling all proud and smug that he made it without disturbing the boy’s sleep. He picked his boyfriend in his arms and snuggled in bed with him.

Upon waking, Ryou was taken by surprise by Marik addressing him as _Three_. A number replaced his name. Marik slithered off to the kitchen to have himself breakfast. Ryou stayed in bed, dry humping the mattress as he wished _he_ would be had for breakfast.

Barely brought into the waking world and already teeming with lust at thoughts of how he would depart it. He stopped as a blood-chilling notion occurred to him.

What if the spell doesn’t work like he thinks it does? Does it really bring his consciousness back, or does it replace him with a replica that has his memories copy-pasted in its brain? If such is the case, the first and second Ryous aren’t experiencing any of this; they’re dead. And he will die too if he follows suit.

He turned on his back and started pondering the issue. Should he dismantle his spell and call off the whole thing? Would Marik take kindly to his concerns?

He began to weigh out the payoff against the possible consequences and before he knew it, found himself reliving the final act his other selves had played.

Both of them went out with a bang, ending the show on a high note and leaving the crowd cheering as the curtain fell.

A crowd full of Ryous would certainly cheer such an act. Ryou chuckled at the thought before going back to the question. Was it worth it to risk nonexistence at the pursuit of pleasure?

His cock gave him his answer. With a smile on his face, Ryou rolled on his stomach and began rutting against his mattress again, picturing himself a finale that would be a swansong among his other selves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't advance the plot much, just a nice little bit of self-indulgent smut from me :)
> 
> Art featured on this chapter was commissioned from the amazing [psychoseby](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/psychoseby/) !
> 
> Thanks again to my friends for helping me proofread and edit this!


	6. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple's routine grows increasingly spicy as their creativity leads them into all sorts of shenanigans and mischief. Ryou starts having a few ideas after Marik takes one of his antics a bit too far.

By the end of his run, the third Ryou had settled with riding Marik in a reverse cowgirl position. Up and down he went, grinding his back to the naga’s chest, pumping Marik’s cock with increased vigor as the serpent’s maw wrapped itself around his head and slowly descended upon the rest of him.

Such affairs became routine for the couple, they quickly shed any reservations when it came to exploiting Ryou’s newfound ability. The boy became common fare on Marik’s diet, making up for most of the naga’s solid intake. The thought that each Ryou was his own individual compelled him to come up with new and more exciting ways to be finished off, his previous self simmering away inside Marik’s gut served as a ticking clock.

The fourth Ryou was taking a stroll when he spotted a t-shirt with the quote “gamers don't die, they respawn.” Instant purchase. He put it on and left the store with a spring in his step, itching with excitement to show his boyfriend. Marik scowled at the sight of it, his stare could almost burn a hole in the fabric. He pounced Ryou and ate him on the spot—stupid shirt and all—for daring to wear something so ridiculous. The offending garment did not respawn.

The fifth Ryou was overjoyed when the day of a long-awaited get-together with Yugi and his other friends arrived. The group had been trying to schedule it for months, and he wasn’t the first Ryou to look forward to it. His head was so in the clouds he completely forgot he’d also set a dinner date with Marik.

It was quite the curveball to have his heartwarming reunion thwarted and replaced by the cold oblivion of death. And even then, Ryou couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. He was all smiles and giggles as he cried out mock protests and pleaded in jest. The little act was a massive turn on for Marik.

“Oh, what a regrettable turn of events! Poor fifth me wanted so badly to have seen his friends!” The sixth Ryou joked as he walked into the living room, already dressed to leave as he headed for the door.

“Badly, huh?” Marik purred in Ryou’s ear as he wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist. “Does that mean poor little Six misses them badly too? Would it be another regrettable turn of events if I went for seconds?”

“You’re bluffing!” Ryou shot back with a smile.

“Am I?” Marik squeezed Ryou’s crotch and felt the boy’s cock already at full mast. He chuckled at how easy it was to get him all fired up.

“M-Marik, I-I’m gonna be late!” Ryou tried to act unfazed, but the hitching in his voice and the stiffness in his muscles betrayed him.

“Hmmm,” Marik hummed, scratching his chin as he feigned to contemplate the issue.”Maybe seven will make it in time If I just tuck you in real quick and snap your neck right away.”

“W-wha-?” Ryou started shaking. Marik smirked and licked the back of his teeth as he sensed the boy’s heart skip a beat.

Ryou reminded himself that this wasn’t like some sci-fi facility with cloned Ryous coming out of a vat, that it was his soul—the very essence of his being—that was brought back. But the notion that he would fade into nonexistence and be replaced by someone else was too haunting a thing.

It was so not fair! Denied from seeing his friends and faced with an even more untimely end than usual, the sixth couldn’t find it in himself to pass up on much else. He grumbled and shifted in shame, but caved to the serpent’s temptation. He opted for a pretty thorough dispatching, leaving the seventh to make up an excuse for his absence.

Ryou surrendered to his needs, bent on relishing every waking second he was afforded, he moaned like an animal in heat as his lover entered him. Marik pushed in until Ryou was at his limit, and when the threshold was met the boy cried out for more.

The boy wailed in ecstasy as pleasure transfixed his body. His muscles went taut, his limbs curled around Marik as if electricity coursed through them. Up and down. Back and forth. In and out. Again and again. Two bodies joined together in a blistering crescendo of want and passion.

Ryou felt himself melt at the act's conclusion. Pleasure splintered his body as thick white ropes swept arcs across the air, carrying his last ounce of strength with them. Marik held the boy in his arms as his body went limp and collapsed. His skin was burning white-hot, pleased hums escaped his lips as he lay anesthetized and numb by the aching afterglow.

With every fiber of his body used up and spent, Ryou laid prostrate on his boyfriend’s lap. He didn’t make a peep when he felt Marik’s lips skimming over his temples. The naga was gentle for once, caressing his weary boyfriend with tongue and lips as he slowly consumed him.

Flesh surrounded him again, taut but pliant, its walls rippled and squeezed at him, massaging away at his sore muscles as it drew him deeper into the serpent’s body. Ryou moaned softly as warmth and comfort suffused his body.

The top of his head pressed against the feet of his previous body. They spread apart as pressure continued to push Ryou onwards. He slid over the lifeless body of his past self, coming to a stop right on top of it, resting face to face with the other.

His ‘roommate’ made the fleshy confines even more cramped than they already were. He wasn’t just ‘cuddling his corpse’ as Marik had so eloquently put it before; he was laying flattened on top of it. Thankfully, the fifty was still mostly intact, and the stomach far too dim to make out too much of his face.

Ryou took the moment to contemplate his circumstance. Marik had imposed his wants without giving him any say on the matter, he should be seething at being coerced so thoughtlessly. Instead, the absurdity of being subjected so casually to such callous disregard thrilled him all the more.

He was a living, breathing snack, dawdling about with all his little hopes and dreams only to be snagged and consumed without a care. Marik could devour him for as little reason as feeling munchy. His life was of as little consequence as a single potato chip.

_From a bag that replenishes itself._

The thought got him hard again. He chuckled as he pictured Marik picking a bunch of little Ryous from a bag and stuffing his face with them. It always felt so nice inside of him, it was like snuggling down by a hearth on a snowing night.

He yelped as a sharp sting of pain splashed at his shins and broke his reverie. Marik’s stomach had already been kicked into gear by its previous occupant, it started filling with acid before the sixth could even settle in a comfortable position. He huddled and curled himself on top of his previous body, watching helplessly as the gastric assault ate away at his safe haven. 

Ryou sighed when Marik began bending and twisting his coils. Everything seemed to be cut short for him, it was as if his current iteration had been cursed with a propensity for brevity.

Crack.

Marik fell into slumber before the seventh Ryou appeared. The boy was greeted by the naga’s loud snoring, he turned his gaze to it and it astonished him how distended the tail was.

He would have snuggled with his boyfriend, but a twinge of guilt struck him when he remembered he’d just traded a long-awaited meeting with friends for sex. He ran for his phone with his heart throbbing with regret. What an utter relief it was to learn the meeting had been postponed again. Apparently, Jonouchi had gotten food poisoning from a hot dog or something.

He sat down feeling grateful he had lucked out on this one. He almost felt bad for finding solace in a friend’s sickness. Almost being the keyword. He texted a couple of messages wishing for him to get better soon and that was that.

Though everything should have felt fine, it didn’t. Something remained amiss. Ryou still found himself pensive, wistful even, with a vague sense of loss pervading his thoughts.

He stared back at Marik. The naga slept hugging the huge lump in his tail like it was a teddy bear. It simply felt wrong that he wasn’t still there. He’d been wishing he could spend more time inside his boyfriend for a while now, and the briefness of his last stay served as an acute reminder of that.

It was infuriating to watch his boyfriend's warmth and comfort being squandered on two stewing corpses while he stood outside, aching and yearning for it. But it couldn’t be helped, for all he enjoyed his comfy little nest, no amount of make-believe would prevent it from turning into a raging whirlpool of caustic agony.

Resigned, Ryou prepared to snug in bed with his boyfriend and settle down for the night. He stopped as he caught a glimpse of his ritual board. His eyes drifted off to the arcane books lining up his shelves. He had amassed quite a collection of them. He grabbed one on a hunch and without sparing so much as a thought to sleep, sat down at his desk and started sifting its pages.

Perhaps he could do more than just make-believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, just a fun little chapter playing a bit with their routine! Next one will probably focus more on Marik's pov, so stay tuned!
> 
> Thanks again to [VaguenessIncoming](https://aryion.com/g4/user/VaguenessIncoming) for proofreading this for me and dropping me a few suggestions!


	7. A Flirt With Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worrying that something could go wrong after catching Ryou tinkering with the spell, Marik tries to get some answers out of his boyfriend.

It was already late afternoon when Marik recovered from his Ryou-induced food coma. His throat was absolutely parched and the throbbing beneath his temples made the room spin. Though he’d slept for over half the day it felt as if he’d woken up hungover and sleep-deprived to clock in early on a Monday morning.

It took him a few moments to shake the haze from his brain and realize he was alone in bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and saw Ryou facing the other way as he sat at his desk, completely absorbed in his occult books again.

“Soooo,” Marik yawned, letting the word trail as he stretched himself, “How’s Jonouchi? Is he feeling better today?”

Ryou took a brief pause before lifting his gaze from the books he was buried in. “So you knew the meeting was put off, huh?”

“Uh-hum.” Marik gave quick nods with a stupid grin on his face.

“And you let me think I was missing it?” Ryou said without turning from his desk.

“It would seem I did,” Marik shrugged.

“Goddammit Marik,” Ryou chuckled as he shook his head, “You’re such a dick!”

“And you love it!” Marik slid from the bed and hugged Ryou from behind the chair. He leaned his face in to plant a kiss on the boy’s cheek but almost jumped back as he caught a glimpse of his face. Ryou wasn’t in his best shape. He hadn’t caught a wink of sleep since diving back into his books. His eyes had sunk so deep and the bags beneath them had grown so swollen that, for a moment, Marik thought something had gone askew with the spell.

“Sheesh!” Marik said, wincing as he shrunk away. “You looking like hell warmed over! What’s up with your face?”

“Dick!” Ryou gasped, twisting his face into a scowl. But squinting made his eyelids droop and, before he knew it, his head was bobbing back in place. He had nodded off in the middle of his little stare down. He tried to keep his scowl, he wanted to look angry, but he just wasn’t able to. The sides of his mouth kept twitching, he strained to choke back a chuckle, but soon found himself laughing in his boyfriend’s arms.

“Let’s get yourself some proper rest then, kay?” Marik picked Ryou from the chair and placed him in the bed he’d just got up from. The boy was fast asleep before the naga had even finished tucking him under the sheets. Marik would’ve laid down with his boyfriend if he hadn’t slept for the past eighteen hours or so; his back felt terrible and his coils even worse. He needed to move, give a nice stretch to his bones and muscles.

He planted a kiss on Ryou’s forehead before moving to the more spacious living room so he could have himself some exercise. He groaned and humphed as he slid along the floor, not because he was straining to drag the additional weight, but rather because the added bloat of having two Ryous at once inside of his belly made his slithering rather clumsy.

With even basic locomotion being a chore, and with his boyfriend dead asleep, the next few hours were bound to be an utter bore. Marik sighed as he realized that this would likely go on for the next couple of days since their sleep schedules had just been thrown completely out of sync.

At any rate, there was no helping it right now. Marik clasped his fingers and stretched his arms above his head. He used his tail to lift himself as high as he could without hitting his head at the ceiling, then he swung his body backward so he could gather momentum and flung himself forward as if he meant to dive face-first into the floor, sending a u-shaped arch traveling from the base to the finer end of his tail as if he was unfurling a carpet.

God, the sound and feel of each vertebrae popping in sequence had got to be one of the most satisfying perks of his body. His contentment was short-lived though, as not a second after his underbelly slammed on the floor came the unmistakable thudding of their downstairs neighbor banging something against their ceiling while indignantly shouting their grievances along with a few choice expletives.

Marik rolled his eyes. It was like the fucker stood at the ready, broomstick in hand, to complain immediately at any noise that came from upstairs. He had half a mind to sneak down there in the dead of night and provide some poor soul in need of residence with a vacant unit. But alas, that would probably get Ryou in trouble. They already had an eye on him after he burst out laughing when asked if it was him that had been clogging up the pipes.

He continued his stretching routine thinking on how a pet would make days like these much more bearable. Too bad their management had placed a strict ban on any sort of pets; the less they could be arsed to actually manage something, the better. Then again, why did they have to abide by it in the first place? They’d been hiding his humongous snake ass for over a year now, would it really be a challenge to hide a kitty or something? Marik made a mental note to try and persuade Ryou once the boy woke up.

Speaking of which, why exactly did Ryou spend all day burying himself in his weird books again? Marik finished popping his neck and went back to their room to have a look at it.

The desk was just as it’d been when he’d woken up and interrupted Ryou; an utter mess with several books strewn about and lying open at the exact pages the boy had been looking at before being put in bed. 

Marik took a moment to gaze upon his sleeping boyfriend. His heart melted at how peacefully his boy slept, his face looked as pretty as a doll’s, his lithe build about as delicate as one’s; the dim light only accentuated how frail he was. He’d done so much for them to have what they had now, so eager and trusting to surrender himself and fall into the naga’s clutches.

Marik caressed Ryou from cheek to chin with the tip of his tail before turning his attention back to the desk. He frowned upon seeing that the ritual board was there as well. Why was Ryou fiddling with it? Doesn’t he realize he’s already accomplished way more than he had any business accomplishing? What else did he want? 

Marik had to figure out what Ryou was up to. As expected, most of them dealt in arcane subjects, but Marik was surprised to see a few oddities among them. Textbooks on biology and chemistry, open on pages dealing with the digestive tract and chain reactions pertaining to the breaking down of organic matter respectively.

Marik felt a tightness in his throat, it was clear to him that whatever it was Ryou was trying to do here had been stirred by last night’s shenanigans. He looked at the arcane books to try and work out what was happening but couldn’t make out heads or tails of those either; they just weren’t anywhere near as obvious as the ones from when Ryou first set out to make his spell.

He sighed in defeat as he set both palms upon the book. It was no use. A pang of guilt struck his heart as he looked back at his boyfriend. Marik didn’t care anymore that the last thing he wanted to do right now was lying down, he snuck in bed and cradled Ryou in his coils, smiling as the boy murmured his name.

He lay awake, watching the boy sleep, trying to make up his mind on how to better dissuade Ryou from tampering with the spell. The thought that he could lose his boy if the spell malfunctioned or fizzled altogether made his stomach twist into a knot. Though he wasn’t tired, and even found it difficult to lie still, sleep eventually caught up to him.

Sleep brought no peace though. Instead, it flogged him with an endless chain of wretched dreams, holding him captive as his own mind bombarded him with intrusive thoughts and unwanted visions. Marik fell to a delirious state as a parade of fever dreams marched through his brain, growing ever more vivid and convoluted as they blurred together into a bleary haze. 

_Marik, Marik,_ he could swear he heard the voice of madness calling out to him. _Marik, Marik, Marik,_ it kept whispering, increasing in volume and pitch each time it wasn’t heeded. _Marik, Marik,_ it insisted, digging its claws into his shoulders as it jerked him back and forth. _Marik, Marik, Marik,_ the sound grated his ears until his head was pounding, he couldn’t bear to hear it another time.

“Marik!”

Marik awoke with a start, hissing as he blindly swung an arm at the presence looming upon him. The back of his hand hit Ryou square in the face. Marik looked on in horror as his boyfriend fell sprawled on the floor and cupped both hands around his mouth. 

“Ryou!” Marik’s voice came dripping with worry as he flew to the boy’s aid. “Does it hurt? Are you alright?”

Ryou groaned as he unclasped his hands. Marik felt absolutely aghast at himself as he saw the blood smeared on the boy’s chin and palms. “God, I’m so fucking sorry,” he said as he placed his hands beneath Ryou’s jawline, meeting his teary eyes as he tilted his head to examine the wound. 

Marik grabbed a box of tissues with his tail and dabbed the blood off of the wound. The lower lip was busted pretty badly and would likely swell up. Thankfully, that seemed to be the extent of the injury. Marik sighed, allowing himself a smidgen of relief as he looked down on his tail and realized its flailing had unwittingly pushed Ryou away from the brunt of the impact; a direct blow would easily have knocked off some teeth and maybe dislodged the jaw as well.

“M-Marik, I’m sorry I-”

“Shhhh.” Marik placed his index finger upon the boy’s lips. “Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault. I did this to you. Let's get this wound clean and fix you up, kay?”

Ryou nodded and Marik helped him to his feet. He left Ryou to wash his wound at the toilet sink and went to the kitchen to fetch an ice cube tray. Marik almost slammed his head on the fridge door as he thought of how Ryou had tried to take the blame upon himself. He couldn’t tell whether Ryou had tried to ease his guilt out of kindness or if it was fear—not the thrilling kind of fear he loved to indulge his boyfriend with, but rather, a genuine feeling of dread.

Marik stood before the fridge, shaking as his knuckles went white around the handle. This was all wrong; he didn’t want Ryou to be afraid of him. No, not in that way. It wasn’t fair to doubt Ryou because of his own fuck up either. The whole thing filled him with a wretched compound of anger, shame, and worry that he couldn’t direct anywhere but at himself.

He huffed as he flung the door open. He could wallow in self-loathing later, right now he had to clean up his mess. He grabbed the tray and gave it a wring, sending ice cubes sprawling as if he’d thrown a handful of dice. He grabbed one and wrapped it in a paper towel before heading back to the toilet sink.

A wisp of red ran down the white porcelain as Ryou doused his lips. Marik closed the tap and offered the ice cube. “Here, it will stop the bleeding.”

“Thanks.” Ryou took the ice and pressed it against his lips. “Sorry I woke you like that. you were thrashing and sweating and I was worried.”

“Again,” Marik said as he brushed the wet strands of white hair that clung to Ryou’s brow, “don’t apologize when you did nothing wrong.” He planted a kiss on the boy’s forehead and wrapped his arms around the small of his back as he finished.

“I guess so,” Ryou replied with a shy smile. He turned his eyes to meet Marik’s and placed a hand on the naga’s cheek. “You’re looking pale, were you worrying about me again?”

“Coming from you, I must look like a ghost then.” The quip got a chuckle out of Ryou. Marik leaned in closer and their foreheads pressed together as he hugged tighter. “Yes, I was worried about you. Sorry I hurt you, Ryou. Is it still hurting?”

“Oh, this?” Ryou blinked quizzically as he pointed to his lip. “‘Tis But A Scratch! If it bothers you so, you could just gobble me up. I’m sure your new Ryou will come out good as new.”

_Goddamnit, Ryou._ Marik tsk-tsked as he felt the stiffness between Ryou’s legs against his body. “Yeah, no. I’m not eating three of you at-” He stopped mid-sentence as he noticed his belly was nowhere near as heavy as it should be.

Marik turned his head to check on it and nearly gasped at seeing that there were no visible imprints beneath his skin. It had been less than a day and a half since he’d helped himself to two servings of his boyfriend; much too soon for them to have slurried into a pulp.

“Is something wrong?” Ryou asked with a knowing smile on his face.

Marik ignored the question as he released his hug and leaned closer to the lump in his tail. He pressed his hand against the mass and felt sloshing inside his stomach as if he’d guzzled a gallon of yogurt.

“The fuck did you do?” The dryness in his tone made it sound more like a demand than a question.

“Who, me?” Ryou didn’t even try to hide that he was playing coy, keeping a cheeky smile on his face as he quickly glanced behind before placing five splayed fingers on his chest.

Marik let his shoulders sag as he rolled his eyes. A moment ago he was freaking out over thinking that he terrified Ryou. Now he watched the boy give him sass. “Look, first you pull an all-nighter tinkering with your spell. Now two of you become slop in my belly faster than a single one would. I wanna hear _exactly_ what it is that you’re attempting. And no, I’m not gonna believe that this is about the clogged pipes thing. I know you don’t care.”

“Not telling! It’s a surprise.”

“You do realize that fiddling with the spell could make it stop working, right?”

“I thought you had more faith in my spellcraft than I did.” Ryou raised an eyebrow.

A fleeting thought of dunking Ryou in the toilet crossed Marik’s mind. “I hope you know what you’re doing.” He took a deep breath before finishing “‘Cause I’m gonna kill you if you break your spell.”

Ryou took a good look at his boyfriend’s tail and took a swallow.

“I suppose you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this, a longer chapter without any smut going on? Yep. A bit on the slower side of things, but I promise lots of nomming action in what's to come ;)
> 
> Thanks to my buddies [Brazzel](https://aryion.com/g4/user/Brazzel) and [VaguenessIncoming](https://aryion.com/g4/user/VaguenessIncoming) for being lovelies and taking their time to proofread and give me their advice!
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!


	8. A New Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou finishes tweaking the spell, and, despite Marik still having concerns, the two lovebirds give it a test run.

Though Marik wore it on his sleeves that he had reservations against tweaking the spell, he knew it was pointless trying to stop his boyfriend. Once Ryou had set his sights on something, things such as ominous forewarnings and common sense were hardly an issue to him. If Marik put his proverbial foot down and forbade him from proceeding, the boy would simply act behind his back.

The pretty boy sure had spunk, and Marik knew he couldn’t hold it against him. Not when that particular trait was among the main reasons he’d fallen in love with Ryou. And not after he had indulged himself in the numerous wonders it had worked for them.

And besides, it quickly became one of Marik’s little joys to make a lounge out of his tail and let Ryou use his previous self as a comfortable waterbed for his studies. It eased his mind a great deal when his boyfriend worked under his watchful eyes, even if he couldn’t quite figure what he was trying to achieve.

Sadly, the arrangement didn’t last long as his belly emptied itself and Ryou returned to his usual place at his desk.

Marik pushed the heel of his hand against his jawline, giving his neck a nice crack before resting his chin on his palm and trying to puzzle things out again. It wasn’t like he didn’t have a clue; he’d eaten Ryou enough times to know it wasn’t customary for his stomach to melt him into a paste. And the boy’s sudden interest in the wondrous workings of the digestive tract was obviously connected to it.

But try as he might, the trail broke off into too many tangents and Marik failed to follow it to an endgame. It just wouldn’t add up. How exactly was melting any better than the usual fare? Wouldn’t that feel just as excruciating? If Ryou just wanted to become a slurry mess, it would probably be far easier to get some freakishly large stockpot he could fit into and leave it to stew until he was happy with the result.

Would the spell even work if he cooked Ryou into a proper dish before eating him? Marik inhaled deeply, licking his lips as if he could actually smell it when he imagined his boyfriend skewered and turning on a spit; his meat all succulent and tender—to the point it would fall apart in the mouth—from basting in his own drippings.

Now that was a pursuit he could get behind! It would be nice to cook Ryou into some good fucking food instead of having boy sushi every time.

Ryou would certainly love the manhandling ensuing from being buttered all over to get that nice glaze over his skin, then having every hole in his body stuffed with fillings and spices as the final touch before going into the oven. They could even buy a camera to record their own twisted mock-up of a cooking show.

Hell, since there was no stopping Ryou from messing around with the spell, why shouldn't Marik go pitch him the idea? At the very least he could treat himself to a flustered and squirmy boyfriend as he whispered every detail of his little fantasy in the boy’s ear.

Marik felt his mouth water as his insides flared with excitement at the prospect. His pupils contracted thin as he flattened his body against the floor. His stare gleamed with lust as he, like a hunter on the trail of quarry, crept without a sound towards the bedroom; all but assuring a perfect sneak attack as he pressed his ear against the door.

His little frenzy quickly died out as his ears were met with complete silence. There was no rustling of paper, no mumblings from Ryou pondering aloud, and no creaking of wood from him shifting in his seat or tilting his chair on its hind legs. No light came from the door crack either.

Ryou in bed? This early? Suspicious. _Very_ suspicious.

Marik took a closer look at the door and noticed a yellow sticky-note that had gone unseen as he lay busy with his little game of hunter and prey. 

So much for enhanced senses.

The note simply read, “It’s finished. I’m waiting.”

The words sent a chill down his spine.

Adrenaline started to flow. His body twitched, heart fluttered, hairs stood on end, and he felt an unpleasant heat coat his skin while the blood inside his veins turned to ice—a swirling mesh of opposing sensations that Marik could only describe as a thermal paradox.

The moment of truth was here. Marik grit his teeth as he racked his brain for that sixth sense sort of thing that first alerted him when the spell took effect. The lack of a tangible answer felt like a lump in his throat; the only reassurance he could find was a vague notion that nothing felt different.

Far too little to bring comfort.

The apprehension made Marik break into a cold sweat. The invitation felt more like a dare; the paper held firm to the painted wood as if to taunt him. He plucked and crumbled the note as if unable to bear its mockery, falling in a nervous fit of laughter as he realized this was the same kind of uncertainty he’d put Ryou through when he ate the boy for the first time.

_Well played you cheeky bugger._ Marik took a deep breath to recompose himself. His hand latched like a vice around the handle as if to not allow its owner to back away. The bolt didn’t make a sound as he pulled the door towards himself before turning the knob.

The light outside cut a streak across the darkness as Marik opened the door and crept in. He flicked it half-shut with his tail, just enough that the room looked candlelit from the faint glow that seeped through. Marik could be romantic when he tried.

Ryou was in bed, lying on his stomach, with his face buried in his pillow and arms tucked beneath his chest. His sleeping was obviously a ruse, but one Marik just couldn’t resist. The boy lay curled up inside a thick cocoon of blankets as Marik let his gaze travel from the bird’s nest of white hair sticking out of one end, to the cute pair of feet out the other.

Marik had always liked his boyfriend’s feet. With his own body splitting into a serpent’s below his waist, they were as close a pair as he could call his own. The naga stood transfixed by the beauty in their details—the delicate shape of the toes, the grace of the curves, the subtlety of the lines and creases softly etched on their pale, velvety skin—it was all irresistible to him.

He felt as if it should be a sin to step on those two dainty things; they looked so vulnerable as they lay exposed. Even a slight breeze of the cool night air made them scrunch together and shiver a little.

Marik lightly brushed his fingertips from the base of the heels to the ball of each foot, licking the back of his teeth as he watched the soles retract from his soft touch. He smiled a devilish smile as he noticed Ryou was fidgeting in anticipation.

Marik weaved his tail around his boyfriend’s ankles and squeezed it tight, holding both feet at the mercy of his fingertips. He cracked his knuckles and splayed them like talons; his grin spread ear to ear as his fingers flicked to and fro, weaving grabbing motions across the air as they inched towards their hapless victim.

Ryou’s little ruse went up in fits and bursts of laughter as soon as the tickling started. The boy squirmed uncontrollably as his sweet voice filled the room; he looked like a cute little worm with all those blankets wrapped around his body.

The assault went on as Marik spread his fingers over the sensitive skin, grazing it ever so lightly as they explored its surface to uncover where it was most ticklish. As soon as the skin wrinkled beneath his touch, the naga’s fingers hailed down like a storm at the newly-unveiled sweet spot, stroking and squeezing until the toes spread out and stretched the soles smooth for another round.

Ryou’s soles went from pale to rosy and then to bright red as the boy exploded in laughter. He couldn't stay still; his body contorted and wriggled as every nerve ending fired off, making him lurch his weight and squeeze his cock against the mattress. “Marik, I’m going to-nnngh-I’m going to cum!” The boy cried out, weaving his fingers into a makeshift ring around the base of his cock as he felt himself teetering on the edge of orgasm.

The pleading only served to further entice the naga. Marik squished his digits even harder against the boy’s soles, dragging dimples across the supple skin as he shuffled them over it.

Ryou could hardly draw breath between each outburst. Even so, he munched down on his pillow to cover his moans as Marik escalated the attack, making him grind his achingly sensitive cock even harder as he struggled more.

Meanwhile, Marik took glee at every jerk and twist of his tightly wrapped boyfriend. The boy’s soles had already grown sleek with sweat when the naga’s insatiable penchant for all things wrong and twisted concocted yet another of its designs. Marik turned his hands upside down and locked his fingers between Ryou’s toes, giving a nice squeeze at the squishy folds before he started rubbing down at them.

Ryou wriggled like an eel as Marik tickled between his toes. He reared his head from his pillow as he gasped for air, allowing the music of his laughter to soar unimpeded across the room. The swaying of his body gained purpose as the boy recovered his bearings and subdued his instincts. Before long, the vibrant tune of unrestrained laughter mellowed down to a song of moans and giggles as Ryou retracted his hips and began to buck them in short but swift motions, mewling as the underside of his cock skimmed the mattress.

Marik felt his insides roil as he watched his boyfriend pleasuring himself. He loosened his coils just enough that he could turn the boy’s feet apart, making it so that his thumbs could reach the ball of each foot. The added stimulation made Ryou hump down harder, squashing his cock under his full weight. The boy slid his other arm and clenched both fists at the base of his cock as he felt the pleasure below his waist building up further.

Marik could hardly tell whether Ryou laughed or moaned; both sounds interweaved together into a delicious melody as the boy bucked and the naga kept tickling. Then, when Marik _knew_ his boyfriend was at his limit, he released his fingers from the toes and, thrusting the hard nubs of his knuckles at the smoothest section of the skin, swept them across the sensitive arches of the boy’s feet.

The maneuver sent a shock that made Ryou’s every muscle contract and stiffen as it rippled through his body. The boy lurched as violently as if he’d touched an uncapped wire, crying out as the motion squeezed his pleasure straight out of him. He let go of his cock; each gush made Ryou shake from head to toe as his cum smeared his belly and stained his blankets.

“I thought you-” Ryou cut himself off, taking a deep gasp for air before he could finish. ”I thought you swallowed!”

Marik rolled his eyes, smiling as he shook his head and blew air through his nose to hold a chuckle. Of all the things he’d envisioned while fantasizing of adding variety to his menu, a side of sass wasn’t quite what he’d had in mind. “You want swallowing, huh,” he said, stroking his thumb over the boy’s soles, “I have a very naughty boy right here who’s due some.”

Marik dug his fingers into his boyfriend’s little cocoon and yanked every blanket off with a single pull. Ryou shuddered as the cold air blasted against his naked and sweaty body. The naga wasted no time, quickly grabbing the boy’s shins as he released his tail from his ankles. He raised both feet and licked heartily at their flushed soles, savoring the salty flavor of their skin.

“W-wait!” Ryou raised his voice in protest. Marik stopped with his tongue still flattened against his boyfriend’s soles as he peeked over the heels to see what the fuss was about. “Aren’t you going to fuck me first?”

Marik sucked his tongue in and pursed his lips, furrowing his eyebrows as he considered the request. It hadn’t occurred to him until now that he hadn’t had sex with the current Ryou. His eyes narrowed and a smirk spread across his face as he saw the opportunity at hand.

“No,” he said with a serpent’s grin, “you’ll taste much sweeter as a virgin.”

Ryou gasped as his eyes widened in shock. “Not fair!”

Unable to speak with his boyfriend’s feet stuffed inside his mouth, Marik simply shrugged, giving Ryou a little taste of his own sass as he smugly shook his head.

The pretense was silly to its core, yet more than enough to get Ryou all hot and bothered. The boy buried his face in his forearms and laughed in his embarrassment as his cock twitched and grew stiff again. With no better option than to give in to the heat of the moment, Ryou took a deep breath and put on his best impression of a damsel in distress.

“Oh no! What ever shall I do?” he said, all smiles and giggles, “Someone save me, I don’t wanna be eaten!”

_Goddammit._ Now it was Marik’s turn to feel embarrassed from getting all stirred up by something ridiculous. His bronze skin couldn’t hide his flushed cheeks as the slit below his waist began to swell and grow slick with moisture; the tip of his cock already poking out as his lips crept over Ryou’s ankles and the tips of his toes touched the back of his throat.

“Don’t do it, please! I’m too young to be digested!” the boy continued his silly act, erupting in small bursts of laughter between each word, “I’m begging you! I don’t wanna die a virgin!”

That did it. The naga’s cock emerged completely from its slit, gleaming its fleshy pink and coated in a sheen of pre-cum. Marik steadied his upper body in a perfectly horizontal position, slackened his jaw, stuck out his tongue flat against Ryou's shins, and extended his arms as far forward as he could. His fingers found purchase on the boy’s hip bones and he readied his throat for the intake.

“Huh?” Ryou instinctively grabbed the mattress, clinging for dear life without daring to steal a glance behind.

The mattress bent in the middle as, in one fell swoop, Marik shoveled near half of his boyfriend into his gullet. It felt as if a battering ram had smashed through his throat and punched its way down to his waist. The strain sent his eyes rolling so far back into his skull he could almost see his brain.

His eyes fell back in place, bristling with tears, and without even bothering to catch his breath, Marik straightened up his body and turned his face to the ceiling. Ryou lost his grip on the mattress as the motion hoisted him upright, sending it plummeting back towards the bed frame.

Ryou winced as he heard quite a few slats snapping from the impact. Marik hardly noticed and cared even less; with his hands finally free from holding his boyfriend, they now worked on his own needs.

“Jeez! I would’ve kept my virginity under lock and key if I knew you were so into it.”

_As if!_ The naga snorted as he shot back in thought; his eyes turned into crescents even as the boy he was mid-way through swallowing held his lips from making a proper smile. Marik held his hand firm around his shaft as his coils bucked and waved, thrusting his cock in and out of his clenched fist. Then, he lifted his other arm and slipped a finger between the boy’s glans and foreskin, making him quiver as he stroked circles over the sensitive area.

With both legs mashed together inside his boyfriend’s torso and his cock held flat to his belly by the naga’s soft tongue, Ryou still had his hands to try and fend off any attack. A privilege he chose to forgo as he tucked both hands into Marik’s mouth, leaving them pinned to his sides and entrusting his fate to the naga’s whims.

As soon as Ryou made himself helpless, Marik pinched down hard at the tip of the boy’s cock, making him squeal with pleasure as he squeezed and rolled it between finger and thumb. He gave Ryou a breather as he contracted the muscles in his throat and swallowed him down to his navel, fully concealing the boy’s length inside his gullet and away from his fingers. He then flexed his throat and pushed Ryou out again, grinding the boy’s cock all the way up and clenching the tip between his fingers as it emerged between them.

Though it felt like the lightest touch would push him over the edge, release simply refused to come, leaving Ryou writhing and squirming, stuck seemingly on the verge of cumming, as Marik repeated the process. Each round made his muscles tense more and more; the aching was so fierce it felt as if his every fiber had been stretched thin. His cock throbbed and pulsed as a searing flame pooled below his belly, roaring and rippling throughout his body as if threatening to consume it if held inside any longer.

Time slowed to a near standstill as the heat and tension merged into a roiling mass, welling and surging within the boy until it finally exploded in a resounding climax. Ryou cried out in ecstasy, shaking with each spurt as he poured his release over his boyfriend’s tongue and went limp as the pleasure ran unbridled through his body.

Marik let the creamy saltiness smear all over his tongue before starting to swallow his boyfriend for good. Gone were the swaying motions as Marik felt his ribcage expand and began thrusting his coils back and forth in a frenzy, growing steadier and swifter the more Ryou’s body descended through his own. Then, when the passing bulge of his boyfriend’s hips held his coils stiff, Marik ran his hand up and down the shaft, quickly going over the edge as if the pressure from his insides had helped to push it out.

Marik came as the last of his boyfriend disappeared into his gullet, spilling his load in a jet stream that flew over the bed and splattered on the wall. He let out a pleased sigh as he slumped his back over his coils, falling into torpor as the aching afterglow and the sensation of a full belly soaked into his bones.

“So, what now?” Marik asked, panting as he stared at the ceiling, “what’s your new spell going to do?”

“Now I get to stay here until I melt to a puddle!” Ryou felt his body tingling at saying it out loud. “And it won’t hurt me in the slightest. You won’t have to do the whiplash thing anymore, isn’t that great?”

Marik turned his upper body over and hugged the lump in his coils as it slid towards his stomach. “Aw, I’m going to miss snapping that pretty little neck of yours.”

“Marik!” Ryou shoved a foot at the walls surrounding him. His feeble protest simply bounced against the pliable flesh.

“Oh, come on, don’t try it,” Marik replied, raising an eyebrow with a smirk on his face, “you know I have the high ground.”

Ryou giggled and kicked again. “You underestimate my p-”

The boy was interrupted as fingers dug in from across the walls, making him burst into laughter as they met his sides. Ryou was in hysterics, thrashing and squirming as Marik showered him in tickles. He swiped one attack and it returned at the same spot in less than a heartbeat. He shrunk himself and wrapped his limbs to cover his sensitive spots and Marik quickly found a way around his defenses. He turned one side away from the naga’s reach and promptly revealed the other. Marik knew every ticklish spot his boyfriend had, and the protruding mass on his tail betrayed all of them.

By the time Marik had his fill, Ryou had already reached his stomach. The naga settled his body over the bulging shape and gently caressed it as the boy inside huffed and puffed to catch his breath.

“So, to sum it up, digesting alive somehow won’t hurt, and I just leave you there until you turn into creampuff filling, is that it?” Marik gave a hard poke at his belly as if to make sure his boyfriend was still solid.

“Reminding me of my favorite as I’m about to go, huh?” Ryou tsk-tsked as he shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest despite his cramped confines. “Well, you better have some ready for the next me, cause he sure as hell will be wanting some.”

Marik thought of hollowing out a loaf of bread and barfing Ryou in it before closing a fist and giving a knock at the boy’s head as he would on a door.

“Ouch!” Ryou had to shift his whole body to reach an arm around it and rub his head. Letting out a sigh, he replied to Marik’s question, “Alright, alright. Yes, that is precisely it, down to a tee.” He paused before adding, “if everything goes according to plan, that is.”

Marik felt his heart clench as the last bit renewed all of his misgivings. He huffed through his nose and curved one side of his mouth in an anxious smile before lying beside the boy inside his coils. “Say, Ryou, are you actually uncertain of your impending fate?” His eyes narrowed and his half-smile turned into a smirk as he felt at the outline of the boy’s crotch and squeezed the cock under his thumb, kneading circles over it before finishing. “Or are you just getting off at giving me a scare?”

“I-ah-I, nmmgh!” Ryou broke down into a stuttering, quivering mess as Marik fondled him after two consecutive orgasms. He tried retracting his hips and clenching his thighs shut, but his boyfriend’s hand remained well wedged between them. The boy moaned and turned from side to side as he struck blows with the heels of his hands to try and fend off the attack; his splayed fingers appeared like webbed prongs as they swept beneath the snake’s skin.

Marik gave one last pinch before letting go of the boy’s cock; his grin widened like a devil’s as he heard Ryou sigh in relief. The naga straightened his coils, then raised his stomach in an arch before tying his tail in a knot around the highest point—right where it held his boyfriend’s hips.

“Marik, what are you-”

The sudden squeeze cut him off. The boy’s fists clenched, toes curled, joints flexed, and he moaned and howled to every nip of pleasure that bit through his body. Ryou couldn’t even think straight as the squishy walls constricted his middle; his brain seemingly short-circuiting from the sensory overload.

Marik dragged his stomach back and forth through the tight hoop and the boy inside melted into pleasure—first in figures, then literally—as his new spell started doing its number.

The sensation was every little bit as blissful as Ryou had hoped. Each time the pressure swept over his body, the more it lost its shape. His legs welded together, arms fused against his body, and gurgly cries and moans bubbled their way out of him as his mouth disappeared and his insides merged together.

It would be scary if it wasn’t fascinating. Marik felt his boyfriend’s body growing mushier and mushier as he compressed his coils. First, the boy squished like he was made of playing dough; then churned and sloshed around like a creamy soup as his body further lost consistency.

With his body fully dissolved and stripped of any discernible feature, Ryou’s consciousness lingered only through his magic. A mind-numbing pleasure as homogeneous as he’d become suffused his every particle as the melted boy swirled towards his center. He turned into a vortex of pure bliss, pushing himself out of the way as if a gazillion microscopic Ryous trampled each other to reach the upwards stream of a full body orgasm.

Marik loosened his coils when he felt the turmoil in his stomach start to dwindle. The lifeless slop quickly settled as the naga untangled his tail and flopped to the side like a dead deer. He was exhausted, inordinately so. Way more than his bout of squeezing warranted. He could feel there was something else sapping his strength.

His body grew weak and languid, to the point it was a strain to even stay awake until the ritual circle began to light up and stir. Marik’s heart raced faster and faster as the board shook more than usual and he caught a whiff of smoke as it began to glow.

Without a sound, a blinding flash of light flooded the room, leaving Marik adrift in a blank and silent void. The naga felt as if held in suspended animation, unable to tell whether he dreamed or still kept sleep at bay. He was utterly relieved to see his boyfriend’s shape appear outlined amidst the glow, standing like the shadow of a person blotting out the sun.

Feeling assured everything had worked out fine, Marik let his eyelids drop and quickly fell asleep.

Only, he swore he had seen two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, it's me. Only took me an entire month to make a new chapter.
> 
> Anyways, here be smut! Lots of it! I suppose I should add a foot fetish tag after this one. x)
> 
> A great many thanks to my amazing friend [slinkinginshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinkinginshadows) for taking her time to help me proofreading this. :)
> 
> UPDATE! I commissioned my amazing friend [Crystalcorvuwulf](https://twitter.com/crystalcorvuwuf) to draw a scene from this chapter!  
> Check out their [furaffinity](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/bluemoonhound/) as well!
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
